


the stars are shining and so are you

by izuku



Series: charlie vents by projecting onto characters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, good bf kags, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/pseuds/izuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata looks away, his caramel brown eyes a hurricane of emotion, his face a storming reflection of his state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars are shining and so are you

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty and I'm writing it in my phone at like half past midnight but whatever here enjoy

It's late, late late late or very very early when Kageyama receives the call, stars dancing behind his eyes.

  
"'Lo?" The greeting comes out as a question from his tired lips, into the microphone.

  
"H-hey, Kageyama." A familiar voice sniffs. He sounds tired, brokenhearted. Kageyama's eyes widen.

  
"Shouyou? What's wrong?" He asks, concern evident in his tone.

  
"Can- can you meet me at the park? I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

  
After a quick "Of course," from Kageyama's end, the latter finds himself slipping on a dark grey hoodie, and hoping that Hinata won't patronize him too much for wearing grinch pajama bottoms.

  
The walk to the park is cold, brisk, but Kageyama is awake and alert, mind buzzing. Something happened, something important and something probably _not good_ if his boyfriend called him about it at- he pauses to check his watch- 1 in the damn morning.

  
By the time he finally makes it to their usual meeting place, Shouyou is already slumped on one of the swings, head down and a hood covering his bright hair. He doesn't even seem to notice Kageyama as he approaches, only acknowledging the taller boy when he kneels down in front of him, placing his hands lightly on Hinata's cheeks. He looks at Kageyama, a bruise forming on the edge of his eye, a split marring his lip, and tear tracks adorning his undereyes to his chin.

  
"Oh, Shouyou." Tobio murmurs, pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose. "What happened?"

  
Hinata looks away, his caramel brown eyes a hurricane of emotion, his face a storming reflection of his state. Quietly, ever quietly, he speaks up.

  
"It was so stupid." The words are soft, and Kageyama stays quiet. "N-Natsu was trying to show dad a drawing she did, but he was talking to mom. He g-got angry and he-" Shouyou cuts himself off before taking a breath and resuming. "He was going to hit her. I-I stopped him, but then he got angry at _me_ , a-and he started hitting me over and over and ove-" His voice breaks, and he quickly, snifflingly, dissolves into sobs.

  
"It's ok." Kageyama whispers to him. "I've got you. You're safe."

  
Shouyou cries harder.

  
By the time that Hinata has calmed down, his boyfriend's hoodie is soaked in tears, which he apologizes for.

  
"It's no big deal," Kageyama replies, "cry all you need."

  
Tobio eventual convinces Shouyou to come back to his house after assuring him that _yes, for the millionth time, you're not going to be a burden at my house, dumbass._

  
The two finally fall asleep nearing 2:30am, Hinata fitting snugly under Kageyama's chin and in his arms, and the stars the only thing inhabiting his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> mhhH this is a mess I'm sorry pls give me feedback


End file.
